Electro
Electro is a villain from the Spider-Man universe. He was originally a worker named Maxwell Dillon that got hurt from an electrical charge, that gave him electrical powers and turned him into the villain known as Electro. He is best known as one of the members of the Sinister Six. Cartoons Electro has made appearances in the following Marvel Cartoons: "Spider-Man (1966)", "Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends", "Spider-Man (1994)", "Spider-Man (MTV)", "The Spectacular Spider-Man", and "Ultimate Spider-Man". The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Electro is one of the two main antagonists (the other being Green Goblin) in the 2014 film "The Amazing Spider-Man 2" played by Jamie Foxx. In the character's first film appearance, he was an outcasted bumbling nobody named Maxwell Dillon who immediately idolized Spider-Man for saving him from being hit by a truck. He thought that Spidey was the only one that remembered his birthday and even hung a bunch of pictures of Spider-Man in his room. One fatefull day, Allistair Smythe (one of the executives of Oscorp) told Max to stay behind and deal with an electrical problem in the lab. Max climbs up the railing and is able to plug in the electrical tube, but not before the remaining electricity electrocutes Max. This causes him to fall off the railing into a canister filled with genetically modified electric eels, and gets fatally shocked by the eels (Similar to his Spectacular Spider-Man counterpart). He gets out of an electrical cocoon, his skin now turned blue and walks toward Times Square, absorbing the electrical energy from an electrical pipe. A cop tells him to step away from the pipe and once the cop sees his appearance calls for reinforcements. Max tries to convince the cops that he is innocent and then sees himself on the monitors in Times Square. The cops then surround him, and he blasts away the police and the police cars. Peter becomes Spider-Man and tells Max to stay away from the pipes, and not to step on a puddle. Max tells Spidey that he just wants the people to see him. Spidey tells the police not to shoot Max and that he's going to take Max to a place where they can talk. Unfortunately Max steps on a puddle and a sniper under orders from a cop shoots Max in the arm, causing Max to shoot his electricity at the sniper. Spidey later saves the sniper from falling debirs, causing the monitors to show Spidey instead of Max. Max assumed that Spidey is selfish, he had set him up, and had lied to him, thus leading Max to hate Spider-Man. Spidey is able to save a couple of people from touching the electrified stair handles. Max absorbs all the electrical energy from Times Square, causing a temporary blackout and a bunch of debris to fall, and is about to kill a bunch of people with his absorbed electrical energy, when Spidey hoses down and short circuts Max with a fire hose with a bunch of firefighters, incapacitating him long enough for the police to arrest him and send him to Ravencroft Institute. He names himself Electro when he is in the prison. Harry Osborn later stages a breakout in the prison and frees Electro and the two make an uneasy alliance to get revenge on Spider-Man and Oscorp. They break into Oscorp, Electro takes over the entire system and Harry turns into the Green Goblin. Spider-Man later battles Electro, with the villain stating he will force the world to see him like a god. Electro then leads Spidey near a power plant where the villain absorbs electrical energy and causes a huge blackout in the entire city, and two planes are about to hit each other and the plane monitors are shut down due to the blackout. Electro is about to kill Spider-Man as he shooting him with electricity, until Gwen saves him by hitting Electro with a car. Spidey tells Gwen to go to power plant control center, and Spidey tells Gwen to pull the electric absorbing switch as he is making a web to redirect Electro's electricity back to him, thus Electro's body gets overloaded with so much electricity that it causes Electro to vanish into thin air and explode, presumably killing him in the process, and as a result of his death, the power comes back on and the planes are able to avoid hitting each other. Gallery 6a00e009983955883301a511b0c5dd970c-320wi.jpg|Electro as he appears in 1966 Spider-Man cartoon. electro-spider-man-the-mtv-series-22672440-852-480.jpg|Electro as he appeared in the MTV Spider-Man cartoon. Electro_SSM.png|Electro as he appears in "The Spectacular Spider-Man" ElectroUltimateSpiderMan.png|Electro as he appears in "Ultimate Spider-Man" Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Marvel Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Revenge seekers Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Spider Man Villains Category:Video game villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Comic book villains Category:Men Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Dead Category:Sinister Six members